1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information management device, an information processing system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, acquiring information and setting of a device (information processing device or the like) connected to a network and having a web server function have been performed through a web browser by a remote operation.
In order to prevent setting by such the remote operation from being performed illegally, administrator's authentication is performed by means of a password or an ID code for better security.
In order to prevent an attack by any user other than the administrator, and particularly by unauthorized user, a system may lock functions (a system is shifted to an access lock state in which an authorization processing is denied by anyone) when authorization processing errors occurs continually, thereby to disenable new authorization processing.
Here, “lock” or “access lock” section control of access to a specified file or data and control of updating thereof. Particularly, when write processing into a file or a database is performed, access and read/write of data may be temporarily limited in order to keep consistency of data.
However, in order to release generally the lock, it is necessary to perform once an OFF/ON operation for a power source of the device. When the device does not exist near the administrator, the administrator must go to the device to perform the operation, so that there is a problem that much labor is required and convenience is low.
Though it is convenient that the lock may be released by the remote operation also in such the state, it is difficult to distinguish between an unauthorized user and a registered user through a communication network, and it is thought that there is fear of spoofing. Therefore, there is a difficult problem that it is difficult to provide exactly an effective release method for the registered user.